Birth of a Friendship
by chichai
Summary: I don't really no wat do to for the summary xcept tell u they're wittle kids so read and find out [ONESHOT]


Hey. smile Damn T.a.K how could you tell I missed you? It's cool that I have a number one fan but I've only wrote 4 stories (5 including this one) and they've not exactly been much shrug but hey I'm not complainin! I guess I have to admit it now, I'm bloody perfect laf . Anyways thanks it means a lot to me that you like my stories cause that's what they're here for.

_Italics_ - thoughts

… … … -change of scene

**Birth of a Friendship**

Takao jumped up and down as he and Hiro walked down the tree-lined street to the park. His young eyes looked up and saw birds soar from tree to tree as the refined wind wafted tenderly hitting his face making his cheeks go rosy. Hiro watched Takao as he energetically sprang out of the shadows cast by the trees and into the patches of light that had been persistent enough to evade the cold gloom of the shade. Takao stopped and looked up at Hiro,

"Hiwo?" he called gesturing for Hiro to catch up with him. Hiro sighed and quickened his pace.

"What Takao?" his voice came out blunt and unenthusiastic. He couldn't be bothered with Takao's stupid questions, but he wasn't going to ignore a kid, especially when that kid was his little brother.

"Why was Snuggles lying on the road?" Takao laughed innocently, "Silly kitty, he should know that those big cars could hurt him if naps on the road." Hiro looked down at Takao with pity. Poor kid, if he found out that mangy flea infested cat was dead he'd totally freak. "Hiwo why wouldn't Snuggles listen to me? Is he upsetted with me cause grandpa wouldn't let him in the house?"

"He's not upset with you. He was just in a deep sleep."

"Why?"

"How do I know?"

"Why don't you know?"

"Cause I can't know everything about everything! It's impossible!"

"Why?"

"Ever hear of curiosity killed the cat?" Hiro snapped hoping it would stop Takao's barrage of questions. Like hell it would.

"Why's it a cat that has to be killed? Why not a caterpillar?" Hiro looked at Takao puzzled, why in the hell did he want to know that?

"Stop asking questions."

"But I thought it was good to learn. Why don't you want me to learn?"

"Cause I'm not a teacher."

"What are you then Hiwo?"

"Your brother."

"Aren't you anything else?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Don't you know?" Takao interrupted and laughed, "Hiwo you kinda stupid, you know nothing." Hiro clenched his jaw and before he could stop himself he inadvertently got back at Takao in the meanest way possible,

"I know that God damn cat's dead." He mumbled a little too loudly and Takao stopped bouncing about and looked up at Hiro with his eyes watering.

"…Snuggles…" he squealed as he began to cry in hysterics. Hiro watched Takao for a split second as a waterfall of tears damaged his tiny face making his skin red raw.

"Takao." Hiro knelt by his brother and tried to comfort him with a hug but instead he got a whack on the jaw from Takao, "SHIT!" Hiro held onto his jaw surprised at the impact a six year olds fist could have when it was pure with grief.

"Young man!" An old woman floundered over to Hiro and gave him a slap over the head and stared down at him with vicious green eyes, "How dare you swear in the presence of a crying child!" She looked at Takao and her eyes altered into the softest green known to man kind with a sweet sincerity and kindness. "Come here dearie." Takao sniffed and walked up to the old woman who took a handkerchief out. Takao watched as the spotless white hanky gave a flutter in the wind. "Wipe your eyes now," she said handing him the hanky. Takao looked at it baffled for a split second and then he remembered a time he had seen a grown man using one. He wiped his eyes as instructed and just to make sure he was doing the right job he imitated the memory of the man and blew his nose, "there's a good lad." The old lady said and patted Takao's head making him smile. The woman growled at Hiro once more and lectured him on responsibility before leaving. Hiro watched her go with a slight loathing. _Crabby old cow_ he thought.

"Hiwo?" Hiro rolled his eyes as he felt history repeat itself.

"Yeah Takao?" he said and started to walk along the street once more with Takao skipping alongside him.

"Who was that lady?"

"Someone with no life!" Hiro said bitterly.

"Hiwo everyone has a life, or they'd be dead, wouldn't they Hiwo?"

"Takao, my name's Hiro. Ok? Say it with me. He-ro."

"He-wo."

"No!" Hiro stopped and lifted Takao up onto a nearby fence determined to teach him something useful, "Say ro."

"Ro." Takao said perfectly smiling at his achievement with pride.

"Ok, now say he."

"He. This games fun!" Takao swung his legs happily at the thought of being good at something.

"Good! Now put them together and say Hiro."

"Put them together?" Takao asked and Hiro nodded impatiently knowing Takao was just doing it to annoy him, "Okey dokey! He and ro!" Takao burst out laughing. Hiro looked at him blankly,

"My brother, is an idot."

"I am not an idiot Hiwo!"

"Hiro!"

"Hiwo!"

"Hiro!"

"Hiwo!"

"Takao!" Hiro covered his eyes frustrated.

"No! You can't change the name! We're saying Hiwo!"

"No you're saying Hiwo, I'm Hiro not Hiwo!"

"Don't be silly I know who you are Hiwo." Takao shook his head _silly big brother_ he thought as Hiro gave up and brought Takao back down to the ground. "Are we not playing anymore?" Takao asked disappointedly holding his hand up for Hiro to take before they crossed the road.

"No." He said curtly taking his brother's hand and taking him across the road and waiting at the set of traffic lights. Takao sighed feeling sad for a while but if soon left as he spotted a robin and beamed to himself as he watched it dart to and fro and then disappear into the dark green leaves of a different tree.

"Looky Hiwo there's Max!" Takao said getting ready to bound across the road to the park where Max and Daichi where waiting.

"Takao!" Hiro lunged after him grabbing him back just as a car hurtled past. "Are you ok?" Hiro asked pulling Takao's face up so he could get a look at him.

"Mmm hmm." Takao said ignorant to what fate could have awaited him. Hiro messed Takao's hair up and smiled pleased to see that he was ok.

"Watch busy roads ok?" Hiro said taking Takao's hand and crossing safely with him.

"Why can't we use sewers?"

"Because we're not mutant hero turtles." Hiro laughed.

"We can be! I'm Michelangelo! I like pizza! Can we get pizza Hiro?" Takao said trying to drag Hiro into a pizzeria.

"T I've got to blade and you have to meet Max and Daichi, don't break your word. At the end of the day that's what defines you."

"What does define mean?"

"..um." Hiro thought about how to word it, "it's another word for describe."

"Why can't you use one word?"

"I really don't know Takao."

"Hiro, do you go to school?"

"Yes." Hiro laughed knowing Takao was seriously questioning what the education system was like.

"Why don't you know anything then?"

"I do!" Hiro said indignantly.

"Less than me!"

"Oh do you? Well how bout this Mr Smarty pants what's 2 squared?"

"2's a number Hiwo you can't make it a square! You need blocks for that! Sheesh big brothers these days!" Hiro laughed at his brother's answer appreciating the true naivety of it. Takao let go of Hiro's hand as he saw Max and Daichi,

"Bye bye!" he yelled as he ran off to join them. Hiro stayed watching him as he began to play and talk with Daichi and Max before going to train.

… … …

"So those puffy things are cotton?" Daichi asked Max looking up at the sky.

"Yip, my mum has some in her bedroom. She wipes them on her face.. I don't know why.."

"Maybe they're soft." Takao suggested.

"Maybe." Max said and then forgot about the conversation as he ran off to pick up his football and kicked it to Takao who caught it in his hands and began to throw it up in the air, succeeding for a while but eventually letting it fall on top of his nose. Daichi ran over and snatched it away.

"You kick it!" He scolded, "That's what Baggio does! I saw him on the vt!"

"It's a tv you knuckle head! And I'll do what I like!" Takao shoved Daichi away and took the ball from him and threw it over to Max. Daichi growled and looked around him trying to find a way of getting back at Takao. Daichi's face split in two as he smiled at a spider that scuttled across the ground. He ran after it and cupped it in his hands and walked over to Takao and stood beside him looking up harmlessly. It wasn't long before Takao became aware of him and began to stare back.

"Guys?" Max asked putting the ball on the ground.

"Surprise!" Daichi opened up his hands and threw the spider on Takao who screamed as he felt the hairy thin legs of the spider tickle his back. (AN: EW!)

"Get it off! Get it off!" he screamed while Daichi watched in hysterics as Max patted his back not really knowing what he was doing but trying to help anyway.

"Hold still." A voice came from behind them and Takao turned to see a long haired boy stand behind them. He watched and waited making Takao feel like prey as his tiger-like eyes shined with patience and agility. With a lightning movement of his hand he caught the spider and opened his hand. Takao stepped back as he saw the spider slowly creep forward to the edge of the boy's fingertips. "There you go little guy." he said letting the spider go onto the ground and scurry off before being trampled by a bunch of kids.

"…Aw." Max looked at the mushed ground where the spider had seen it's last second of sunlight.

"He'll be in a better place I guess." The boy sighed and watched Max run back over to his ball and pick it up. "Can I play?"

"Sure." Takao looked at his hair wondering why it was so long, "You're a boy right?"

"Uh huh." the boy said catching the ball as Max threw it over to him.

"D'you have a name? I'm Takao."

"I'm Ray." The boy said and gave the ball a great kick across the park. Max, Daichi and Takao stared in amazement at the distance it went and Ray watched it with them, the only difference was he had his mouth closed. "I'll go get it." Ray offered but Takao sprinted ahead of him.

"No I wanna have a try!"

"Wait up Takao!" Max ran after him with Daichi close behind. Ray shrugged and followed them. The sun was getting gradually brighter as midday approached and Takao felt the prickly grass on his knees as he bent down to get the ball Ray had kicked. He was deafened by the playful laughter and chatter of people around him as he turned and waved at Max, Ray and Daichi. He gave a small yawn and stepped forward when a small haze of brown hair passed by him as a boy ran off with tears streaming down his face.

"Huh?" Takao watched him slowly disappear.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked looking in the distance. Max and Daichi gazed over too and got bored easily as they saw nothing of interest. Daichi took the ball and ran off with Max and soon their laughter mingled with the others.

"Move!" someone said and pushed past Takao making him fall to the ground. A group of grown boys sneered and Takao stared at them angrily as Ray helped him up.

"Just ignore those kind of people, that's what my mum says and she's always right." Ray helped Takao get grass out of his hair. "What were you looking at?"

"Someone was crying." Takao said without thinking of the meaning behind it, "I cried like that today, Snuggles died."

"Snuggles?" Ray asked not really caring who Snuggles was but asking out of etiquette.

"My cat!" Takao snapped at him annoyed that Ray didn't know who Snuggles was when he was one of the things he treasured most.

"Oh." Ray paused, "Do you think that boy was crying because of them?"

"No I think his cat died, just like mine." Takao said feeling a lump form in his throat as he thought of Snuggles. Ray tutted irritated at Takao's selfishness and constant mentioning of that cat.

"I'm gonna go see." He said and ran off. Takao looked over at Max and Daichi and then at Ray's disappearing figure. Without noticing he chose to follow Ray and before he knew it his heart was thumping as he stopped beside Ray.

… … …

The small boy curled up on the ground as the older boys surrounded him. Takao and Ray stood still, they didn't know what to do or why these boys were being so vicious to the wee boy. Takao scrunched up his eyes as he watched the boy get flung about like a small rag doll and then hammered like a punching bag. The little boy curled up after a nasty blow to the stomach winded him making his eyes go watery.

"Ah look at Einstein now!" they laughed as one of them snatched his glasses from his face.

"Your not much without your books are you Kenny?" He laughed. Ray gritted his teeth and scrunched up his fist, this was sick and he wasn't going to let it happen without fighting back.

"Leave him alone!" Ray pushed forward and tried to pull Kenny up but found he couldn't because Kenny made himself a dead weight as he fought to stay curled up until he was left alone. The boys laughed and grabbed Ray's arm,

"Get lost shrimp." one laughed and threw him to the side with ease. Takao watched as Ray fell to the ground and smacked his head off the ground. Takao's eyes lit with anger as Ray grabbed onto his head biting his lip to ease the pain. Takao marched up to his nearest target and gave him a sharp punch in the privates making him fall to his knees and hate Takao inside out.

"Get that little shrimp!" He yelled and before Takao knew it his head was struck with a powerful blow and his face was being kicked in by scuffed black boots. Takao's heart gave a silent yelp as he felt blood dribble down his lip and onto the ground. Takao scrunched his eyes closed as he heard light and agile feet run into the distance.

"…Ray…help.." He whispered quietly as he felt another hard blow meet his ribs. His heart hardened as he thought of the betrayal he just received. _I'll never help anyone ever again!_ He sobbed quietly as the wind stung against his face. He lifted his head up as a small screech like whistle flew through the air. A beyblade. _Hiwo!_ Takao thought happily as there was yelling and thuds which resulted in the boys running off. Takao looked up shielding his eyes from the sun. His brother had saved him…

"Your not Hiwo!" he shrieked.

"I don't think anyone's Hiwo, I think they'd be Hiro." Takao scowled at being corrected as he was pulled up by the wrist. Takao pulled away from him when he was on his feet and looked at Ray who stood out of breath behind the boy. Takao took a deep breath and began to rant and rave at Ray for leaving him. Ray closed his eyes ignoring Takao's hysterics,

"This is Kai. Kai that's Takao." he introduced them before lying down on the ground as his heart was filled with a mild pain from running so fast.

"You got rid of the boys for me?"

"Don't get too excited, I was in the mood for punching someone." Takao noticed his bruised fist and connected it with thump as Kai turned on his heel and began to walk off.

"Wait!" Takao ran up behind Kai and hugged him. "We're friends now right?" Kai shrugged him off,

"I don't need friends."

"But you want em?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Are you one of those stupid, annoying brats that ask questions thinking you'll learn from solely questioning?" Takao looked at Kai blankly. What in the hell did solely mean? And why was he talking about school? Takao decided he was one of the different people his grandpa had taught him about. Takao shrugged, it didn't matter that Kai was different, he was accepting him as his friend anyway. Kai rolled his eyes at Takao's failure to respond and walked off.

"He's nice really." Ray sat up, "He just doesn't show it."

"But it's nice to be nice! I'll show him that."

"He is nice, just in different ways from the rest of us."

"I'll make him like me then." Takao said determined making Ray laughed at the thought of Kai bouncing about like Takao. He stopped as he watched Kenny unwrap himself from his coil and stand up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He said rubbing his stomach.

"Does you brother know they do that to you?" Takao asked.

"I don't have a brother." He answered sadly.

"Oh….you can share mines! He's big enough." Takao laughed thinking of Hiro's height and flung his arm around the boy's neck, "I'm Takao Aoki Kinomiya. The best little guy ever! Who're you?" He chirped.

"Kenny….I guess I'm…the guy that they hit…" He rubbed his eyes to stop tears from the pain of the physical and emotional wounds.

"It's ok, I'm your friend now." Takao smiled at him with his bleeding lip.

"Me too." Ray pulled his hair back into a tidy pony tail.

"Max and Daichi will like you too." Takao assured him taking him by the arm.

"Other…other friends?" Kenny stuttered unsure whether it was wise to follow Takao.

"Yeah other friends."

"What if they don't like me?" Kenny asked before he could stop himself.

"They will! Hiwo will like you too. They have to; I'm the boss!" Takao beat his chest and then winced as he hit too hard. Kenny smiled at Takao realising he was more a threat to himself than anyone else.

"Can I be something cool too?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah you can be...uh.." Takao thought for a few seconds and then remembered the old black and white film he had seen with his grandpa the night before, "You can be the chief!" he turned to Ray, "You can be the cowboy and you'll both have endless blood filled fights with things that pop and bang!" Takao jumped about trying to recreate a fight between an Indian and cowboy. The only thing he achieved was scaring the hell out of Kenny as he tripped and fell on top of him. Ray laughed and pulled Takao up,

"I'm fine being just Ray."

"You want to be called Just Ray?"

"No just Ray."

"That's what I said."

"No you said Just Ray. When it's only Ray."

"Wait I'm confused is it Just Ray or Only Ray?"

"What?"

"Is it Just Ray or Only Ray? Why do you want to be called that?"

"Because it's my name!"

"No you name's Ray."

"I know!"

"So why'd you want to be called Just Ray or Only Ray?"

"Takao-" Ray sighed, "I have no idea what I was thinking. Thank you for showing me the error of my ways."

"No problem! After all I am the best!" Takao glowed with pride at the thought of being number one.

"Takao!" Max yelled from a distance. Takao looked up and saw Hiro's tall figure beside Daichi and Max.

"There he is Chief! My big brother! Come on, you have to see him!" Takao grabbed Kenny by the arm forgetting about Ray and then running back for him and grabbing him by his hair. "Come on!"

… … …

Kai sighed as he stood against the wall. Ten years later and Takao still hadn't learned that whenever he fought he'd always have to be saved by someone, and unfortunately for Kai, it was always him that was left with that duty. _Don't hit him first._ Kai thought as he watched Takao square up to the three guys and get ready to punch them. Kai squinted his eyes as the sun stung them and laughed to himself as Max and Daichi came to Takao's side. _What do they think they are? The Japanese mafia?_

"Just go for it ya fucking dick!" one of the guys yelled at Takao who didn't think twice about the offer and plunged, literally, head first into the guy's face and quickly became surrounded by the other two guys who kicked lumps out of him. Kai shook his head and made his way forward as Max and Daichi joined in and fought to get Takao out of the centre.

"Move!" He bawled ripping everyone out of the way so he could haul Takao to his feet. "You deserved that." he snapped as he noticed a cut above Takao's eyebrow.

"I what?" Takao screamed at Kai getting ready to take his anger out on him. Kai sniggered,

"What? You gonna let me beat you up too?"

"They never beat me up!" Takao dragged the back of his hand across his cut smearing the blood over his face.

"Sure they didn't." Kai turned around to see another five guys had joined _Why don't I let him get his ass kicked? Then I'd have some peace._

"You been picking on my brother?" A sturdy seventeen year old stood up to Kai whose patience was already reaching its end. Who in the heck was this guy to think he could stand in front of him and act like he was The Alpha and Omega? _Hmph, to hell with it! _ Kai thought closing up his fist and putting his full strength into his right arm for one of the best right hooks he could give. Everyone winced as the guy's head swung viciously to the side making his neck as well as his jaw crack from the tremendous impact as he fell to the floor. Kai turned on Takao, Max and Daichi, who edged back as he loomed over them.

"That is how you fight you buncha pansies!" he instructed as the group behind them nursed their fallen member and regrouped. Takao looked at Kai vacantly before grinning.

"I knew you were on my side!" He tried to hug Kai who stepped out of the way so Takao landed on his face.

"I was on my side." He said returning to the shade provided by the wall.

"I was on my side." Takao mimicked Kai as he got himself to his feet. "There's only two sides, mines and theirs!"

"What do you mean your side? We all know it was my side!" Daichi pushed Takao.

"Oh shut up! It's my side!"

"No no boys you need a man to lead a side." Max smiled stroking invisible dust from his arm, "And **I** am that man!"

Kai glared over at them all as they began to fight with each other. He closed his eyes and thought of the day when Ray had come running up to him asking him to help and opened his eyes again. _I knew I shouldn't've helped him back then… _ he gazed at them for a while longer. It was then that he realised things he never wanted to realise. He wasn't here by accident. Fate had lead him to be with them no matter how much he hated it there was always something that made him stay. Kai smirked and walked off questioning the link that his destiny shared with the BladeBreakers...whatever it was, he was happy he could share it with them.


End file.
